


Did Our Best Moment last

by middlemarch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Reunions, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She hadn't learned the word yet for what it was, what they were. But she knew it, how it sounded when it was sung. And when it was whispered into the night, shouted across the dunes, the sky.





	Did Our Best Moment last

Finn did not smell like blood. He didn’t smell like snow or the faintest spice Rey noticed in the wake of the light-saber’s gash through the unresisting air. He had been far away and tantalizingly near; now he was nearly as close as he could be. She felt how different he was from Ben, even more from Kylo, how lightly Finn’s spirit jostled hers, how steady his heartbeat was against her breast. She had left him and returned. He had been seeking her all the time, not doubting her but not waiting either. Rey thought of Luke alone in his hermitage and how he hid in the cowl of his hood, how unused he was to speaking. She felt Finn in her arms and she felt the Force within her, the Light embracing the Dark; she felt the Force suffuse her like daybreak, surge inside her like the tides on Ahch-To. 

The stones did not tremble in the air. Rey closed her eyes and tightened her arms around Finn. When she spoke, her lips brushed his cheek, her words a kiss, a promise, a question. A vow.

“You got my message.” 

She felt his answer in his body against her, his bright spirit always reaching to hers. With the Force, without it, within it. Beyond. She would not have to repeat herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie last night and felt *that* scene could use some tweaking. Still, I think this could be a standalone piece that doesn't really spoil very much.
> 
> The title is from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
